yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Gillian
|Allies = Goldy Pond Resistance members, Emma, Ray, Mister, Lucas, Grace Field Escapees |Enemies = The demons, Bayon, Leuvis, Luce, Nous, Nouma, Andrew |Manga = Chapter 69 }} is an orphan from the Grand Valley orphanage and a former member of the Goldy Pond Resistance, who was in charge of the provisions in Goldy Pond. History Years ago, when Gillian and her sister were sent to Goldy Pond as potential preys for the demons to poach, her sister was eventually killed by Luce and his servants. A flashback of Gillian kneeling next to the corpse of her dead sister was shown, as the former was desperately calling out the latter.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 77, page 7 Gillian somehow managed to flee from Luce and his servants' claws, and later joined the Goldy Pond Resistance sometime later. Gillian was equally as vengeful as the other six members of the team; all of them sharing the same goal and criteria, which is to seek revenge and kill the demons who had murdered and eaten their loved ones earlier on during their initial days in Goldy Pond. For Gillian, the demon she sought to kill is Luce. Appearance Gillian is a teenage girl with shoulder-length light blonde hair and light green eyes. The girl is almost always seen with a large, cat-like smile across her face, highlighting her outgoing nature. She wears a pink wool-made beanie hat (which she never takes off) that is covered with pins she made by herself along with a matching pink coat with more pins she made. Underneath her coat is a lime green shirt and a pair of short jeans.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 102 cover page Gillian's handmade pins are either stars, bunnies or heart-shaped, all of which are made with faces on them. There is a clown pin on her hat as well. The facial expressions on her pins seemed to mirror her own during comical situations, such as how when she was shocked, the pins would appear shocked as well. Personality Gillian is a high-spirited and outgoing teenage girl, which thus made her stood out from the rest of the members of the Goldy Pond Resistance, whom are mostly serious in nature. This was evident when she and Sandy are the liveliest among the team members when Violet introduced them to Emma.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 69 What lies behind Gillian's positive nature is a sad and tragic past: When Gillian and her sister were sent to Goldy Pond as potential preys for the demons to poach, her sister was eventually killed by Luce,The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 77, page 7 which greatly traumatized the girl and later stemmed to her now vengeful nature and thirst for (demon) blood, albeit she only showed it in times of seriousness such as hunting and killing the demons, or when Oliver told Emma of how him, Gillian and all the members of the resistance are aiming for their goal which is to kill all demons in Goldy Pond.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 69, page 13 Nevertheless, Gillian would still display her usual high-spirited and outgoing demeanor under normal circumstances. When Gillian finally got her opportunity to get her revenge on Luce and his servants for killing her sister years back, the former did not hesitate the slightest as she proceeded to kill all the demons within her sight. This demonstrated how violent, ruthless and bloodthirsty she can get, at least towards the demons since they are responsible for numerous deaths of innocent lives, including her sister's. Despite the aforementioned cons of her personality, Gillian did display good ones also. One noticeable one is her fierce love and loyalty towards her teammates and allies, particularly Nigel and Lucas. Gillian was willing to go to the extent of sacrificing her life to rescue Nigel so he and the others can be safe.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapters 81 and 82 Gillian showed deep respect and admiration towards Lucas, and was thus greatly saddened and cried miserably when him and Mister sacrificed their lives when rescuing her and the other orphans from Andrew and his team. Her attitude towards demons even wanes in the Imperial Capital Battle Arc, as she decides to help Emma stop the annihilation of the demon race. When Emma expresses surprise at this juxtaposition to Gillian's usual bloodthirsty and vengeful attitude towards the demons, Gillian states that she only wants to kill demons that will hurt her friends. Plot Search For Minerva Arc Upon meeting Emma, Oliver introduced her to the members of the Goldy Pond Resistance. Gillian cheerfully introduced herself to Emma and showed Emma her Farm Identifier code that was implemented right below the center of her collarbone. Goldy Pond Battle Arc Gillian, along with Nigel, form the squad responsible for killing Luce and his servants in less than 15 minutes before they join the rest of the Goldy Pond Resistance to kill Leuvis. Knowing the demons are looking to hunt Emma, Gillian runs around the forest with her hood on to lure the demons out. Upon making contact, she takes off her hood to reveal she is not Emma and blows her whistle, signalling to the others to begin the operation. She disappears to the treetops to join Nigel in hiding.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 76 As she waits for the moment to strike, Gillian recalls the time her sister was hunted and killed by Luce. Horrified, Gillian had knelt next to her bloodied and dead sister while Luce looked on in glee, stating that he would "give her 10 seconds". In the present, Gillian steels her resolve and thinks to herself that she will "drill a hole into each and every one of you bastards". Gillian stands up on her tree braThe Promised Neverland: Chapter 78, page 7nch and shoots one of Luce's servants in the face. She wordlessly reveals she has two large guns overflowing with ammo, one in each hand, and tells them to "eat lead" before firing at their eyes.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 77, page 9-10 Caught off guard, Luce becomes frustrated and realizes that Gillian and Nigel are only aiming for their faces, indicating that they somehow learned their weakness and mean to kill them instead of merely attacking back. Enraged, he orders his servants to kill them but is confused when he sees that his servants have stopped regenerating. The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 77, page 15 Gillian explains that they were never aiming at Luce, but at his servants. Explaining that "he taught as all we need", she reveals that the children know that the nobles have harder masks than the commoners (servants), whose masks are sturdy around the eyes but relatively easy to break everywhere else. Thus, her and Nigel shot around the mask to rip the entire mask from their faces, then shot them directly in the eyes once their weakness was exposed.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 77, pages 16-18 After attempting to run, Gillian and Nigel corner Luce onto the ground. With her gun to his face and her foot on his chest, she vengefully looks down on Luce as he admits defeat. Since he can sense Bayon approaching, Luce suggests they talk things out for a minute before she kills him.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 78, page 6 Gillian states that she will give him 10 seconds, then takes it back and tells him to give up because no one will save him, finally deciding Luce will not get even a single second.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 78, page 7 Luce begins to panic and tells her to be reasonable and that the demons were just playing with them. He adds that the other demons won't fall for their tricks and there is still time to negotiate.As Luce begs for his life, Gilian remembers her sister yet again, and coldly laments that something as pathetic as Luce had killed her. She mercilessly fires multiple shots in his eye.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 78, page 8 After killing Luce in 6 minutes and 22 seconds, she says to Nigel that they'd never waste good tactics on someone as pathetic as Luce. The Promised Neverland: Chapter 78, page 9 Gillian and Nigel are the first to blow their whistle to indicate they killed Luce and move on to help Zack and Pepe kill Bayon.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 80, page 9-11 As they run, they spot Bayon alone holding a bloodied weapon, with Zack and Pepe no where to be found.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 80, page 18-19 With this unexpected outcome, Nigel suggests that they split up, secretly planning to take Bayon himself so Gillian can get away safely to find Zack and Pepe and to tell Oliver's group about the change of plans.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 81, page 12 Gillian is surprised and worried, but Nigel assures her he has a plan. Gillian agrees to the plan, and Nigel says that they'll begin on the count of three with her running away and Nigel attacking Bayon.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 81, page 16 After he counts down, Gillian instead runs and blows her whistle in a pattern the resistance group had not agreed upon, hoping the resistance will understand that something has gone wrong. She apologizes to Nigel in her head for tricking him, resolving that she's not the type to sacrifice another person, and decides she's had enough of watching her friends die. Preparing her gun, she runs straight at Bayon and resolves that Nigel will have to be the one to find Zack instead. The Promised Neverland: Chapter 81, page 17-19 Bayon swings and barely misses Gillian. Nigel panics, calls her an idiot, and reminds her their only chance to survive is to stick to the plan. Gillian laughs and happily tells him she knows he's only saying that because he can't leave her to die either, just like she couldn't leave him. She resolves that they'll take him on together.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 82, page 2-4. Bayon realizes that it is Gillian and Nigel who killed Luce from the whistle and the smell of gunpowder coming from her. He tells them he is impressed, and that their comrades were a good fight as well, raising his bloodied weapon.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 82, page 5-7. Bayon asks how mere Grand Valley kids know how to kill them, and correclty assumes that they have a leader feeding them information and asks them to take him to their leader. Realizing Bayon wants to kill Lucas, Gillian and Nigel run in attempt to lure him away from their base, the children, Lucas, and Leuvis' group.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 82, page 8-10. While they run, Bayon seriously wounds Gillian from behind with a surprise attack and picks her up by the head, asking Nigel to choose between Gillian or their leader's life. The Promised Neverland: Chapter 82, page 11-13Nigel angrily hesitates and Bayon raises his spear to her neck. Gillian bleeds heavily and looking at Nigel with determination, he understands that she wants him to kill her and save Lucas. He raises his gun and apologizes, promising to make it quick and she smiles.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 82, page 14-15 Nigel waits another second as Pepe arrives and ambushes Bayon from behind with a smoke bomb. Nigel shoots the arm holding Gillian and joining Pepe, quickly carries her to the hideout where she can receive medical care.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 82, page 16-17. She apologizes to everyone for injuring herself, but Lucas tells her she did very well.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 85, page 6-7. After Violet, Pepe, Ray, Lucas, and Emma return to the hideout, Gillian agrees with Oliver that Lucas should leave the injured behind and save himself and the others. Ray refuses and decides he and Nigel, and Violet will guide everyone, including Gillian, back to their shelter.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 95, page 8. They arrive after 3 weeks.The Promised Neverland: Chapter 96, page 19 Cuvitidala Arc More than a year has passed since the collapse of Goldy Pond and Gillian continued her everyday routine within her new home Shelter B06-32 with all the other orphans. On November 2047, Emma, Ray, Don, Gilda, Violet and Zack's search of the temple and the golden waters was finally a success, as the group announced their finding to Gillian and the rest.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 102 Before Emma could talk about the golden water she had extracted during the search with Gillian and the rest, Andrew's surprise attack blew up the shelter, Gillian and all the inhabitants went into hiding.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 103 Because of the surprise attack, the shelter was no longer a safe place for the orphans to reside in, as they came to the conclusion to abandon the place completely and go and hide. Carrying a rifle, Gillian was one of the few who lead the group of orphans, as she guided the group through an underground passage the shelter was linked to.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 104 With Mister and Lucas' help in fending off Andrew,The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapters 105 to 108 Gillian and the rest stayed overnight in an area underground located far from the enemies and the shelter, she was awakened by Emma's commotion. As the latter went out of the underground and onto the land above, Gillian followed her,The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 109 and was shocked to see smoke lingering from the shelter. As Mister and Lucas failed to return, all the orphans began to think of how the two adults could have been killed. Gillian urged the group that they should go back to the shelter and search for them. Ray rejected her plan, explaining how doing so could get them killed. Gillian and Ray soon began to argue as Oliver demanded them to stop. Emma tried to lighten the mood of the orphans as she announced how it is time to eat.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 110 comforted Gillian over Lucas and Mister's deaths.]] Andrew, who miraculously survived the explosion back at the shelter, held Alicia and Dominic as his hostages the moment he spots them. Gillian and the rest tried to rescue the two. Andrew started to talk to the orphans about Mister and Lucas, and how they are actually dead because of the shelter's explosion. Upon hearing the tragic news, Gillian was one of the many who grew incredibly upset.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 111 After Oliver successfully shot Andrew, causing a commotion which attracted a nearby wild demon who soon consumed him, Gillian and the rest went back underground with Alicia and Dominic free from the man's clutches. The entire group of orphans soon cried after acknowledging how Mister and Lucas are indeed dead. As Gillian fell onto the ground and sobbed loudly, Paula comforted her, telling her how it was okay to cry after hearing such saddening news.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 112 Gillian and the rest proceed to find The Jaw of the Lion. After encountering Hayato and Jin along the journey, they were guided by the two to find their destination.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapters 113 to 117 Sometime later, the group soon arrived at The Jaw of the Lion, which in turn is a base where Hayato, Jin and all the escaped orphans reside in. Thoma and Lani were flabbergasted upon seeing the hideout and rhetorically questioned what the place is, to which Jin repeated how it is their base, Gillian replied how they know that. As the group explored the base, a group of its residents went up to Gillian, Rossi and Mark and offered them tea and snacks, Gillian joyfully accepted their offer.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 118 Gillian soon joins the rest of the group as they went to visit the hideout's boss together. Gillian was happy when she saw the boss, Norman.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 119 Norman soon began to share with the group the origins and history of the demons. Gillian listened to him intently, and was subtly shocked when she heard how Hayato and Zazie are part of the repeated drugging, experiments, and breeding, as told by Norman. As Norman proposed to all of them of how he will build a paradise for all the humans in the demon world and exterminate the demons entirely, Gillian and everyone in the room, excluding Emma and Ray, were all supportive of his plan.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapters 120 and 121 pages 1-2 Gillian added on how once there are no more demons, there will eventually be no more hunts and shipments as well, and thus she was happy of how they should not be afraid of being consumed again. Sometime later, Norman brought Gillian and the rest to the hideout's cafeteria where they have their dinner.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 121 During the same night, Gillian encouraged Zack to carry a soundly sleeping Emma to sleep in one of the hideout's beds. The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 122 Skills and Abilities Leadership Handicraft Gillian was shown to be good at doing handicrafts. Such as how the pins on her beanie hat and coat, as well as the clown hanging on top of the speaker in Goldy Pond are made by her.Volume 8 extra page Using Guns Gillian is capable of shooting and killing demons, presumably trained by Lucas. As shown in the Goldy Pond Battle Arc, she utilizes two guns filled with ammunition to take down the demons. Relationships Nigel Both from Grand Valley, Gillian and Nigel care for each other and were part of the squad responsible for killing Luce. Both have similar experiences of watching Luce kill their family. Even without Nigel outright saying so, Gillian understood that he meant to sacrifice himself to hold Bayon in place so Gillian could escape and she refused to let him do so. Likewise, when she was severely wounded by Bayon, Nigel was visually distressed and carried her back to their base once they were saved by Pepe. Lucas Like the rest of the orphans, Gillian greatly respects Lucas as their leader and father figure, and is willing to have him leave her and the rest of the injured behind if it means he gets to survive. When Bayon asked Nigel to choose between her and Lucas, she did not hesitate to choose Lucas' life over hers, and was happy when it seemed that Nigel resolved to kill her to protect Lucas. She was deeply distressed and cried upon learning Lucas had died. Paula Emma When the two first met, Gillian warmly greeted Emma and was happy to have her join the Goldy Pond Resistance. Due to the fact that they have similar personalities – both are upbeat, jovial and are fiercely loyal to their close friends and allies – the two got along well. Gillian acknowledged and understood Emma's strengths ever since the start because of how Violet chose her out of all the newly arrived orphans to become a member in the resistance, evident when she called Emma a "real escapee",The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 69, page 10 and how she is from the top plantation Grace Field House. Gillian and Emma both aided each other during their fight against the poachers. Trivia *The following are Gillian's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Gillian is in 19th place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Gillian is in 9th place with a total of 924 votes. References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Grand Valley Orphans Category:Goldy Pond Resistance Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles